KyuMin and Pizza
by Naaaaa88
Summary: Sepenggal kisah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang terinspirasi dari FanArt manis @Tiramikyu/YAOI/Romance/RnR?


~KyuMin and Pizza~

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Drabble Fiction

a/n : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari FanArt KyuMin+Pizza karya Tiramikyu namun keseluruhan cerita murni milik saya ^_^

~enJOY~

"Sungmin- _ah_ , pesanan keduamu. Antarkan dalam waktu lima belas menit, oke?"

Pemuda manis dengan wajah anak lima tahun itu tersenyum lembut seraya menyerahkan sekotak _Pizza_ kepada Sungmin, sedangkan karyawan yang berstatus sebagai pengantar makanan Italia itu hanya mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti pada sang atasan. Dengan cekatan ia segera meraih kotak besar berbentuk pipih itu dan melihat kertas yang berada diatasnya. Alamat sang pembeli, tentu saja itu menjadi hal yang sangat penting, bukan?

"Tak masalah, lima belas menit 'kan?" Sungmin berujar sendiri dan berlalu meninggalkan restoran khusus _Pizza_ tempatnya bekerja. Ia harus segera berangkat jika tidak mau terlambat dan mengecewakan pelanggan. Bagaimana pun Sungmin harus memberikan pelayanan terbaik dengan sampai ditempat tujuan tepat waktu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disalah satu apartemen mewah di tengah kota Kyuhyun tengah mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas TV LED keluaran terbaru miliknya.

"Huh, kenapa lama sekali? Aku benar-benar lapar," keluh Kyuhyun seraya mengusap perutnya sendiri dengan gerakan memelas. Sungguh demi apapun rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyuapkan sesuatu kemulutnya agar rasa lapar itu bisa berkurang. Memang salahnya sendiri, sih, yang tidak memakan apapun seharian ini, namun itu juga Kyuhyun lakukan bukan tanpa alasan. Hari ini adalah hari tersibuk untuknya, semenjak pagi bahkan Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan rumah dan berlalu ke game center terdekat.

Tidak sarapan dan juga lupa waktu makan, alhasil Kyuhyun sekarang meringis sendiri merasakan perutnya memberontak minta di isi. Apalagi hal menyakitkan yang Kyuhyun dapati adalah persediaan makannya habis hari ini, bahkan mie instan yang biasanya tersusun rapi didalam rak sudah hilang, dan Kyuhyun sempat terpana karena tak menyangka jika ia bisa menghabiskan mie sebanyak itu sendirian.

'Tapi nafsu makanku memang meningkat akhir-akhir ini,' begitu pikir Kyuhyun ketika sadar tak ada apapun yang bisa ia makan. Semua stok selama sebulan yang dibeli ibunya tempo hari sudah habis hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu, dan hebatnya lagi itu semua Kyuhyunlah yang menghabiskannya.

 _Kruyuk_

Sedikit ringisan menjadi pertanda jika perut pemuda itu benar-benar minta diisi, rasa perih menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya dan membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau duduk manis diatas sofa seraya menunggu pesanan makanannya datang. "Kumohon Tuhan..., jangan biarkan aku menunggu lebih lama lagi," pinta Kyuhyun seraya menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

 _TING TONG_

 _Wushhh..._

Bagaikan hembusan angin segar dipagi hari, Kyuhyun meraskan malaikat pelindungnya telah datang dan menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari rasa lapar yang menyiksa. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kyuhyun segera melesat kepintu utama dengan beberapa lembar Won ditangannya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasa jika dunia telah berada di genggamannya sekarang.

 _Bip_

Pintu terbuka setelah Kyuhyun menekan knop pintunya. Senyum bahkan mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun ketika membayangkan rasa makanan yang ia pesan tadi.

 _DEG_

"Pesanan untuk Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, satu kotak besar _Pizza_."

Kyuhyun terpaku, senyum menawan yang menyambutnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang membuat degup jantung pria itu bertalu cepat. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa jika hatinya siap meledak kapan saja, seperti bom waktu yang tak bisa dijinakkan.

Manik mata rubah itu, pipinya yang berisi dan berwarna pink lembut, serta senyuman bergaya kelinci yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya rata. Kyuhyun bersumpah demi semua jenis game kesukaannya, pemuda berseragam merah ini berhasil membuat rasa lapar Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menyerang hilang entah kemana, sekarang yang ada justru ia ingin segera menuntaskan hasrat terpendamnya detik ini juga.

"Uwaaa... Kyaaaa..." Sungmin menjerit histeris kala Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi langsung menggendongnya di pundak seperti karung beras. Bahkan kotak _Pizza_ yang dipesan Kyuhyun tergetak dibawah karena betapa kagetnya Sungmin atas tingkah pelanggannya. "Tuan, _Pizza_ mu!" seru Sungmin melihat kotak _Pizza_ itu yang belum disentuh sedikit pun oleh Kyuhyun. Justru sekarang pemuda berkulit pucat ini tengah berbalik dan hendak masuk lagi kedalam apartemennya.

"Aku tak butuh makanan, yang aku butuhkan adalah kau." Ujar Kyuhyun ringan sebelum menutup pintu apartemen dengan sebelah kakinya.

"KYAAA! INI TIDAK ADA DALAM DESKRIPSI PEKERJAANKU!" Sungmin menjerit histeris sebelum suaranya benar-benar teredam oleh pintu yang tertutup.

~END~

Oke, jangan salahkan saya yang tiba-tiba bikin drabble kayak gini xD abis gak tahan liat fanartnya Manis bangeeetttt meskipun drabble ini gak semanis fanartnya, tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ^^


End file.
